Not the Status Quo
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: These Americans and their crazy school systems, you're supposed to be eating not singing you silly teens! Ichigo isn't prepared for this madness, but luckily there is another who shares his view on the insanity that is his new school. He might just make it through this year with his sanity in tact. T for language and all that jazz. Barely there romance


I got sick of being stuck on that Grimm/Ichi college parents thingy so I have decided to start that High School Musical thing I was thinkin' about~ :3 enjoy the mess~ -3-

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid his head on his crossed arms as he stared at his acting teacher, some crazy woman with a flare for musicals it seemed. Weird was the only thing he could think of to describe her.<p>

"Head up, Mr. Kurosaki."

That and strict. Ichigo sat up slowly, leaning back in his chair as he diverted his attention through the window beside him, watching the trees sway as his teacher droned on in the background.

The first day back was always the worst, but dammit this was just torture! He sighed for the umpteenth time that day as the teacher called all attention to the front of the class, describing some play that _all_ of them would have to participate in at the end of the year.

Oh joy.

It was that he couldn't act, he wouldn't be in this class if he sucked, it's just that he hated people. Well, hate is a strong word, but when he scanned his eyes over the surrounding students and mentally placed them in their stereotypical groups- preps, geeks, jocks, too easy- he couldn't help feeling a sense of dread. It didn't help that he was one of about twenty (maybe? Seemed like kind of a stretch, but these American's sure _loved_ foreign people. Sarcasm if you didn't catch it.) exchange students, so his only friends so far were fellow students from his school in Japan.

Ichigo nearly dropped to the floor and thanked God the minute the bell rang, rushing from the classroom to hopefully meet his small group of friends for lunch. He was thankful the school was open about their eating arrangements, this allowed them to eat outside under a nice tree they found that morning.

"Yo, Ichi!" Ichigo turned to see a bobbing head of red approach him, smiling as he waved the other closer. Renji huffed as he fell into step beside his friend, tucking his hands into the pockets of his low riding jeans as he slouched along. "How's yer day been man? Suckish, I presume from the look on your face."

Ichigo only grunted as his friend babbled in their native dialect, a welcome change from all the English he had heard that day. He also smirked when he ran over the words Renji had said, glancing sideways at the slightly taller male.

"Presume? Two points for you dumbass."

Renji only chuckled while bumping into the smaller male playfully, both walking along in comfortable silence as they entered the cafeteria. They grabbed their food relatively easy, walking across the surprisingly large room as they approached the doors that led outside. Ichigo felt a slight prickling in the back of his neck as he scanned the many students that milled about the room, his scowl deepening as the feeling increased.

"Hey, Ren? You no- Renji?"

Ichigo turned his head left and right searching for the wayward redhead, nearly jumping when he heard the whole cafeteria break out in song.

What. The. Hell.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he was nearly bowled over by some girl with the biggest math book he'd ever seen. What kind of school is this? The orange haired teen quickly ran towards the safety of the windows as he watched the students dance around the cafeteria.

"This… isn't normal." Ichigo's mouth gaped as he caught sight of all his friends- Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Inoue- dancing with them, circling the round lunch tables as they sang with the rest of the student body. Oh god, it's contagious.

"Tell me about it."

Ichigo whipped his head to the side to see a large blue haired teen staring at the students with a sneer on his face. He relaxed slightly when he found someone that shared his view on this madness, which was steadily getting worse- seriously, a skater that plays cello? Who woulda thought.

The blue haired teen turned towards Ichigo and the orange haired teen couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the other's exotic looks. Blue eyes that were like an ocean, hair the color of the sky, and skin perfectly tanned. Ichigo blinked at the other's smirk, blushing slightly as he turned away when he realized he had been staring for quite a moment.

"The names Grimmjow, Strawberry." Ichigo scowled as he glared at the slightly taller male, sitting down on the small bit of space between the window and the wall- a faux seat really.

"The names Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo continued to glare at the standing teen, eyes losing some of their flare as he sat next to him. Weirdo.

"Japanese right? Well nice to meet someone outside of America and Germany." Ichigo's eyes widened as the teen spoke fluent Japanese. And Germany? He wondered if the guy had some chocolate on him…

"Nice to meet someone else besides my… friends," Ichigo turned a skeptical look to the friends in question that were still dancing and singing like fools, "who speak Japanese. I hope my German's on point, I don't exactly speak much."

Ichigo couldn't help but think the teen had a nice laugh, though it was loud and rough, throaty, it had a sincerity behind it. He couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across his lips as Grimmjow looked at him with interest shining in his eyes.

"Well yer more interestin' than ya look, berry. What classes ya got?" Ichigo chose to ignore the new nickname, instead reaching into his messenger bag and producing his schedule, handing it to the blue haired teen with thin fingers. He felt a slight jolt as their fingers brushed against each other, brushing it off as static from wherever it came from. Ichigo watched Grimmjow nod and grunt as he scanned the paper, handing it back a few moments later.

"We're gonna have quite a few classes together, berry. Math, drama, history- not like I care about these American's and their fucked up culture, but whatcha gonna do."

Ichigo couldn't stop the small chuckle that rose from that statement, nodding in agreement as he thought about the small bit of learning he had that day. History was definitely one of the worst classes. He froze when he heard drama, trying futilely to recall seeing the exotic teen in his class at all.

"Ya might wanna eat soon, lunch ends in five."

Ichigo jumped slightly at the voice, turning blank eyes to his companion before staring at his food. Ichigo hesitantly picked up a fry and bit into it, sighing in relief when he found it was at least fully cooked.

The two sat and finished their lunches in a comfortable silence, watching as the rest of the student body danced around like fools. Both winced when some preppy blonde got food spilled on the front of her shirt by a shy looking brunette, that stain would never come out.

"Ten bucks she freaks out and gets the girl in trouble."

"Ten says she sticks her 'daddy' on her."

In the end both were technically winners, both sharing a good laugh on the sidelines as they watched everything play out. Ichigo finally felt better about attending school in America, especially considering he knew somebody outside of his close knit circle of friends. A very interesting character really, Ichigo flicking his eyes sideways to see the blue haired teen watching him.

Both teens jumped slightly when the bell rang, standing and dumping their trays before going their separate ways.

Definitely an interesting lunch.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for ditching me at lunch to become the stars of a musical, really appreciate that guys." Ichigo's voice was even, sarcasm dripping excessively. He felt the confused gazes of his friends on his back, him leading the group towards their temporary home.<p>

"What are you talking about Ichigo? When were we singing?" Ichigo stopped walking and turned to face his friends, each of them sporting confused looks as they shared quick glances. Finally Rukia turned to him with a small frown. "We don't remember doing any type of singing today, and I take choir."

Ichigo was at a loss of words as he watched them shuffle on their feet. They couldn't be serious, they couldn't just _not_ remember that long ass dance routine that involved flipping and dancing around the lunch tables.

That just didn't make _sense_.

"Ya know what, just… forget it. Maybe it was my imagination."

Ichigo tried to recall the exact details of lunch. He grabbed his food with Renji and then the redhead disappears only to show up dancing on a table along with ten other people. Sure, his imagination. But then he remembered Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wasn't made up. Grimmjow sat with him, laughed with him, ate with him, and spoke the same languages as him. Grimmjow was _real_.

So what the hell happened at lunch?

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Grimm? We've been here fer what? A day?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders as he tinkered with something on his desk.<p>

He and his group had found each other after school to head towards their shared home. They were lucky enough to be kept together, a nice man by the name of Aizen Sosuke taking them in with open arms. It helped that he also spoke fluent German. He was currently in his, Nnoitra's, and Starrk's shared room, quite large to accommodate the three large males- especially Nnoitra.

"S'not my fault he's hot. Besides he and I were the only ones not dancing and singing like some Broadway musical stars during lunch." Grimmjow sent a pointed look at Nnoitra, Starrk having passed out the minute his head hit the pillow. Nnoitra only clicked his tongue before returning to his previous task of throwing a tennis ball against the wall opposite his bed, the ball returning to his hand after every bounce.

"And I toldja I don' remember any a' that bullshit. Heck yer tha only one that knows 'bout it anyway, might as well give up." Nnoitra looked as his friend through his good eye, the violet orb glowing in the lamp light.

Grimmjow grunted as he squinted at the small device in his hands, carefully moving the tweezers to pull out a small pointed object from a tangle of wires. He smirked when it came loose easily, dropping it to the side as he replaced the back on the cell phone. Grimmjow tossed it at Nnoitra, the gangly teen catching it with a grin.

"Thanks kitty, I owe ya." Grimmjow growled at the nickname before standing and moving towards his bed, bouncing against it as he fell.

Blue eyes closed as the teen allowed the day to replay its events in his head, a small smirk touching his lips as he thought about the Japanese teen from lunch.

Definitely worth the shithole of a school.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently as he and the rest of his friends waited for their last member. Chad placed a comforting hand on the orange haired teen's shoulder, Ichigo relaxing slightly from the gentle touch, sighing as he heard Renji drop something in the home.<p>

"Renji we're gonna be late!"

It seems Rukia was the first to lose her patience, the small raven seething as she glared daggers at the front door of the home. They had all been staying with a rather _eccentric_ man named Kisuke Urahara and his wife (which was up for debate…) Yoruichi. It was a wonder seeing the two together, Kisuke all childlike yet mysterious and Yoruichi flamboyant and seductive, a strange pair indeed. Finally Renji came crashing through the front door, the wood slamming against the side of the house and swinging closed as Renji rushed towards them.

They all sighed at his messy look, but ignored it as they began the ten minute trek towards their school, the walk being filled with hopeful ideas for the upcoming year and jokes. Ichigo was disappointed when they walked through the front door of the school, each breaking off to head towards their respective classrooms.

The orange haired teen sighed as he walked towards his first period class, Math. His best subject, yet the one he hated the most- next to History that is. Irritating, really.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the classroom was the teacher writing some practice problems on the board, problems that he had done a year ago in Japan. Oh, joy. He turned to walk towards his seat before freezing when he caught sight of blue hair, eyes trailing down to connect with equally blue eyes. Those eyes sparkled with something before Grimmjow motioned the teen to the seat next to him. Ichigo moved on autopilot as he walked closer, settling into his seat before pulling his notebook and pencil out to begin working.

"So how's yer day so far, berry? Miss yer daily dose of Grimm, yet?" Ichigo tried so hard to keep the small smile from his face, but he easily caught Grimmjow's triumphant smirk from the corner of his eye. Damn him and his corniness.

"Oh you know I just _live_ to see your face, it's the only thing that makes the day bearable." Ichigo threw his arm over his head and leaned back in a dramatic fashion, his face scrunching up in faux pain. From the chuckles he heard from the blue haired teen, he most likely enjoyed the show.

"Then, please, allow me to make this day perfect for you. May I escort the fair berry around the town in hopes of prolonging his bliss?" Ichigo was amazed he kept his laughter inside, instead clasping his hands to his chest as he batted his eyelashes at the blue haired teen.

"Oh, good sir, that would just mean the world to me. I accept your offer and shall meet you at high noon to specify the details." Ichigo could feel the curious eyes of his classmates on his back as he and Grimmjow spoke- they were speaking in their native languages, after all. It was much easier than english, plus they didn't need nosy people to be listening in.

"Of course fair berry, until then we meet. I shall count every second that you are away." Ichigo finally chuckled as Grimmjow blew him a kiss, the orange haired teen covering his laughter with a hand.

Both finally turned their attention to their work when the bell rung, easily finishing the warm-ups and the assignment for the day before the bell rung to change classes. Ichigo waved at the retreating blue haired teen, Grimmjow smirking before heading towards gym.

All in all, a good way to start the school day.

* * *

><p>"Blue hair? Seriously, Ichi that seems pretty out there." Ichigo huffed as he grabbed his lunch, glaring half-heartedly at Renji as they moved towards the doors that led outside- this time without a musical number.<p>

"I don't see what's so hard about believing there's a dude with blue hair when I have orange. You have red for Christ's sake! And you of all people know this shit is real." Ichigo practically growled the last bit, he had gotten increasingly irritated with people asking if his hair was real, some even going as far as trying to get in his pants to see. It's lucky he's a black belt and had a good reason for fighting- he didn't feel like going back to Karakura just yet. Grimmjow was too interesting.

"Yeah, but blue just seems to-"

"Yo, berry! Give a man some love!"

Ichigo chuckled at the look on Renji's face when Grimmjow ran up to them, his blue hair shining exquisitely in the sunlight. Ichigo took a deep breath of fresh air, enjoying the way it filled his lungs and left him feeling airy. So much better than the school.

"Renji, this is Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Renji."

Ichigo watched as both males had a stare down, Grimmjow quite literally- the guy was pretty tall after all. After a moment both shared identical grins, Ichigo wondering what he had missed in the last couple seconds.

"I didn't know there were kids from Germany. Who're you stayin' with?" Ichigo blinked at the question, turning curious eyes to a smirking Grimmjow. The blue haired teen motioned them to follow as he began talking.

"I'm stayin' with some guy named Aizen, he's cool but kinda freaky. It's me an' four other people." Ichigo whistled at the number, already wondering what these other teens looked like. He didn't have to wait long before they came upon a ragtag group of people, Ichigo mentally comparing them to his own strange group.

There were two boys and two girls. The first guy had unnaturally long hair and an eye patch, and was skinny- unnaturally so. The guy next to him was asleep, his curly brown hair fanned out around his head. The girl next to him had dark skin and shaggy blond hair in three identical pigtails. The girl beside her had long green hair that cascaded down her back, a lock hanging to the right of her nose, a light pink scar stretched from cheek to cheek over the bridge of her nose. All in all, a weird group.

The lanky teen was the first to notice them, his violet eye scanning the two new faces before stopping on Grimmjow. A moment of understanding seemed to pass between the two when Grimmjow flicked his eyes to Ichigo briefly, the lanky teen nodding as he stared at the orange haired teen.

"Who ya brought now, kitty?" Grimmjow growled slightly at the nickname before sitting in the grass, picking up his tray as he took a bite of his pizza.

"This 's Ichigo an' Renji. They're from Japan, but berry speaks German. Red's a lil' slow on the uptake." Renji felt his eye twitch at the slight jab, flopping down in the grass beside Ichigo, the orange haired teen sitting on Grimmjow's right side. Grimmjow swallowed the food he was eating before pointing everyone out.

"Eyepatch is Nnoitra an' he's harmless, sleeping beauty is Starrk, blondie is Harribel, and bubbles in Neliel, but everyone just calls her Nel."

Ichigo smiled as he scanned the faces of the now named teens, nodding in return to Harribel. The green haired girl, Nel, giggled before scooting closer to Ichigo, her fingers moving to comb through his hair. Ichigo froze at the contact, eyes widening slightly as she practically moved into his lap.

"I love your hair! It's so _whoosh_!" Nel made a movement with her hands before pulling away and going back to her previous spot, smiling as she returned to her own lunch.

Ichigo and Renji didn't know what to do, not used to people invading personal space so easily. Luckily they didn't have to say anything, a distant shout of their names bringing their attention to their approaching friends.

"Well thanks for waiting on us guys, really appreciate the consideration." Rukia glared at the two as she moved to sit beside Renji, digging into her food as Inoue, Chad, and Uryu sat down also. Violet eyes scanned the teens that were watching them in curiosity, the raven sending a sideways look to the flustered girl next to her. "They know our names, I'm eating."

Ichigo sighed at Rukia's rudeness, turning back towards the snickering group as he pointed out the individual teens.

"The rude one is Rukia, the other girl is Inoue, the silent giant is Sado, and glasses is Uryu. Guys this is Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Starrk, Harribel, and Nel." Ichigo had to take a breath after that, seriously everyone had long ass names. Maybe that's why they were friends?

"German?" Ichigo glanced at Chad, surprised to hear him speak. His accent was thicker than everyone else's, mainly because he barely spoke as is. Grimmjow nodded before throwing an arm over Ichigo's shoulder, the orange haired teen looking at him in confusion.

"Now that we all know each other, I'd like your blessing in ravaging your berry." Grimmjow's expression had gone from playful to serious in .2 seconds, Ichigo choking on the food he was eating along with Renji and Rukia. It took them all a few seconds to be able to breathe again and by that time it was too late.

"Take him for all I care, he probably needs to get laid anyway." Ichigo blushed as he glared at Uryu, the teen pushing his glasses back up his nose. He not-so-subtly flipped the genius off.

"I see no problem as long as Ichigo maintains his innocence." Ichigo's blush deepened as he turned his attention to Sado, the teen giving him a reassuring smile.

"Chad, you're supposed to have my back man." Ichigo covered his face with his hands as he realized his last line of defense was out of the question. Terrific.

"Yer seriously a virgin?" And now he can mark today as the worst day ever. He felt his ears burn as Nnoitra laughed, the teen's laughter both manic and daunting, an uneasy combination. Ichigo closed in on himself tighter, Renji's hand on his shoulder doing nothing to stop the neverending chain of embarrassment.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes! Meet me in front of the school at the end of the day. Kay, berry?" If looks could kill, Grimmjow would be dead three times over at that moment. Ichigo felt his brain cells literally wither up and die at the bright grin the other gave him, pushing the bubbly feeling away as he slowly nibbled on his lunch.

The rest of the time was spent in getting to know each other, the groups melding easily in a weird way. Inoue and Nel became best friends and found that they had most classes together, Rukia found a kindred spirit in the sarcastic Nnoitra, Starrk- after waking up- had a very interesting discussion with Uryu on some science book or another, Chad found that he and Harribel had quite a few similarities- both choosing to remain silent unless they felt their opinion was needed. Renji became quick friends with Grimmjow, the two connecting over their many manly hobbies- really their combined love of video games, wrestling, and cars.

All were a little disappointed when the bell rang, parting ways and promising to meet up whenever possible. Before Ichigo could move towards his English class, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist, turning to see Grimmjow smirking at him.

"Don't wuss out on me, berry. I promise I won't do anything without permission." Ichigo relaxed at the words, giving Grimmjow a small smile as he nodded.

"I can w-mmph!" Ichigo's eyes widened when Grimmjow pulled away, his lips tingling from the short contact. Hazel eyes stared into mirthful blue with a slowly growing anger. Grimmjow smirked before walking past the frozen teen.

"Starting at 3!"

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Ichigo blushed as he turned away from Uryu, the bespectacled teen smirking as he chuckled. Ichigo kindly flicked him off before he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, turning to see Sado with that reassuring smile again.<p>

"It couldn't have been that bad. He seemed like a nice guy." Ichigo huffed as he recounted the past couple hours with the blue haired teen.

It wasn't bad, it was actually pretty fun. Grimmjow kept his promise of not doing anything without permission, even going as far as asking if he could keep his arm around Ichigo's shoulders as they walked. Ichigo couldn't stop the small smile that rose at the thought, definitely not bad. He could've done without being treated like some princess though, Grimmjow wouldn't stop referring to him as 'my fair berry'- both embarrassing and sweet in a twisted kind of way.

"Oh, Ichigo's in _love_! Just wait till I tell Isshin!" Renji quickly whipped out his phone and dialed the familiar number, Ichigo jumping at his friend just as the phone was placed to his ear.

"Grimmjow's good for him." Sado turned towards Uryu, the teen pushing his glasses up his nose as he closed his notebook.

He couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>"So ends the tale of Bonnie and Clyde."<p>

The applause in the auditorium was deafening, the curtains closing elegantly. Ichigo grinned as he opened his eyes and stood up, stretching his back. He always hated that part, having to actually fall like he'd been shot, but his teacher seemed to love the performance so the 'A' was definitely worth it.

"Oh you two did marvelous! All of you did!" The cast and crew gathered around the short woman, all giving her larger smiles as she hugged her clipboard to her chest. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before waving a few students forward.

"Where are my Bonnie and Clyde? None of this would be possible without the stars!" Everyone cheered as Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped forward- oh yeah, they broke that gender barrier and made a guy Bonnie (it also helped that Ichigo was technically the only one that memorized the lines for both leads and had a body and voice- once upped in pitch- that were quite feminine); the end was result was fan-_freaking_-tastic! The drama teacher moved forward and enveloped the two in a hug, a few of the other students joining in because emotions were high at that point. It didn't stop Ichigo and Grimmjow from laughing with the best of them, the two squeezed in the middle of the group hug. "Okay children, if you want these A's in the system you'll let go within the next five seconds.

The drama teacher had never seen her students move faster, unless they were working on last minute preparations, nodding as she smiled at them all again.

"Okay students! No time to dilly dally, we've got to get all this cleaned up so we can prepare for the musical next week. Props to stage left and scenes to stage right. Chop chop!" The woman clapped as she moved towards the left side of the stage, disappearing with a wave of her shawl.

The students stood around joking and laughing, congratulating everyone on a job well done and planning a possible get together to celebrate later before hurriedly moving to disassemble everything. Ichigo and Grimmjow quickly disappeared to the right of the stage, choosing to get out of the surprisingly comfortable clothes in favor of something more that century.

The two teens laughed and joked as they entered the dressing rooms, moving towards their shared room- less work for everyone considering they were both guys.

"So Bonnie, where we stealin' off to tonight?" Grimmjow smirked as he yanked his shirt over his head, throwing a glance over his shoulder and watching Ichigo flounder for words. His chuckle brought the other out of his (probably perverted) thoughts, Ichigo blushing slightly as he turned and moved to slip the dress over his head- the one thing he couldn't get the teacher to change.

"I don't know Clyde, but I don't fancy takin' a bullet to the heart any time soon. Maybe a nice gatherin' with the crew?" Ichigo kept his back to the blue haired teen as he pulled his pants on, buttoning them before turning around. Grimmjow's eyes were glazed over in what Ichigo assumed was lust, the orange haired teen blushing before hurriedly moving to slip his shirt on also. No use being molested in the dressing room when there were students bustling around all over the place. "Grimm?"

The blue haired teen shook his haze away as he focused on the orange haired teen, smirking as he slipped the rest of his clothes on.

"Wanna call ahead to Urahara for pizza? I'll send out a group text." Ichigo nodded before whipping out his phone and calling his guardian.

The eccentric man answered on the first ring, readily agreeing to the get together and calling in a few pizzas. Ichigo smiled as he hung up, mentally praising the strange man for his easy going ways.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow, the blue haired teen smirking as he slipped his phone in his pocket.

The orange haired teen nodded before moving towards the door, slipping out into the controlled chaos of backstage.

* * *

><p>"KANPAI!" The Urahara residence was alight with joy and excitement as teens danced around the large kitchen, pizza boxes empty and drinks- non-alcoholic (yeah, right, they're high school kids!)- passed around.<p>

All in all, a grand old time.

Ichigo laughed as he was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air, futilely hitting Grimmjow's forearms in hopes of being let down. The school year had done them good, the two somehow becoming the cutest couple of the year, strange really considering they were both guys and the school had never had a gay couple as the cutest before. But it's not like they cared, they just enjoyed the time they got to spend with their respective friends and loved one, maybe that's why they won…

Everyone had managed to pass their classes with relative ease- especially considering their respective classes were about a year behind the ones back in their home countries, not like they would point out that fact. Who wants more work anyway?

"Okay I'm cutting you guys off, Yoruichi would kill me if you drained her supply…" The teens chuckled at the scared look on the man's face, everyone moving towards the living room before collapsing on the few seats and floor.

"You guys really did great tonight…" Nel yawned as she leaned against Inoue's shoulder, the brunette's eyes slipping closed as she leaned on Nel's head.

"Yeah, great job, Ichi…" Rukia was lying against the arm of a couch, one foot kicked up against the back as the other hung a few inches from Nnoitra's face, the lanky teen spread on the floor.

"We should-" Harribel was cut off at a yawn, tilting to the side until she fell over. Instead of hitting the floor, she landed on Sado's thigh, the larger teen grunting at the added weight before leaning back against the wall. "sleep…"

Ichigo hummed as he tightened his arms around Grimmjow's chest, sighing contentedly as a large arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. He felt the taller teen kiss his forehead before mumbling something into his hair, Ichigo humming in reply before drifting to sleep.

Maybe they should've stayed away from the scotch…

* * *

><p>I have decided to cut it here and add some little extra thingies later for romancecharacter/ friendship development~ hope you like it~ :3 You know the drill reader peeps! Rate/Review/ love me whatever floats your boat~

Deuces~


End file.
